Snake's Appentice
by The Unknown Twinkie
Summary: Naruto was gone for three years but now he is back but why? Well for a mate. Story is better then the Summary Good/Bad Orochimaru, Good/Bad Naruto, Good/Bad Kohona Main Parring NaruHina Minor Parring SasuSaku,ShikaTema,NejiTen, and more.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey this is TUT and this is my new fict I hope you guys love it and please if you see any mistake please tell me.**

**Rated M for Language, Violence, Gore, Some Nudity, and Lemons**

Talking

**Demon speaking**

_Thoughts/talking to kyuubi_

**Snakes Apprentice Chapter 1**

"Naruto! Come here." a man called.

"Yes. Lord Orochimaru what is your command" Naruto said kneeling to Orochimaru with his nine red fox tails on the ground.

"I think it's time for you to have a _mate_" Orochimaru said smiling.

When Orochimaru have said the word mate his red fox ears twitch and naruto ask "are you sure I am ready to have a mate?"

"You are ready to have a mate" Orochimaru said.

"But who is worthy to be my mate" Naruto said and continued "Who would love me when I am like this".

"I don't know but think about it and tell me tomorrow" Orochimaru said.

"Hai master" Naruto said and left.

"_Who should I choose to be my mate. I don't know any one who loved me."_ Naruto thought.

"**Are you sure"** a voice said.

"_Kyuubi what do you mean "Are you sure" I am positive that no one loves me"_ Naruto said.

"**Well if I were you I would think about the girls that have intered into your life" **Kyuubi said.

"_What do you mean by that" _Naruto said.

"**What I mean is think about how they react to you, how they feel about you, you know feelings"** The Kyuubi said.

"_Oh. Okay thanks." _Naruto said.

"**No problem kit" **Kyuubi said.

"_Lets see the girls that I meet were Sakura, TenTen, Ino, Temari, Ayame, and Hinata. Sakura all she cares about is Sasuke and never care for me to go on a date so she wont do. TenTen I don't know her that much so forget her. Ino same thing. Temari she is dating Shikamaru so she is gone. Ayame I think her as an older sister. Well that leaves Hinata so what dose she have that the others doesn't well she is nice and she is kinda cute with her blushing and studdering and she never hit me or is mean and she dose have nice curves..." _and this is when Naruto start go get off subject_ "Yea she have such nice curves that is hidden behind such a big jacket. I wonder how big her boobs are?"_ naruto thought

"**Naruto?" **Kyuubi said

And Naruto continue with his pervert thought cloud _"I wonder how good she is at having sex, maybe she knows a thing or two...yea that would be good" _Naruto thought.

"**Naruto?"** Kyuubi said.

"_I hope she is a virgin still because if she isn't then that would suck" _Naruto thought

"**NARUTO!" **Kyuubi yelled.

"_What a nice body and I bet she looks hot with fuzzy fox tails and ears" _Naruto thought.

"**Great I just lost him I just hope he snaps out of it real soon or I will kill him" **Kyuubi thought.

"_Hey Kyuubi"_ Naruto said

"**Oh. Are you ready to talk now or will you go back to your pervert thought cloud" **Kyuubi said.

"_I know who should be our mate" _Naruto said.

"**And who is that" **Kyuubi said.

"_Hinata she is the one for us I'm going to tell lord Orochimaru right now" _Naruto said and walk to lord Orochimaru room and kneels.

"Oh Naruto what brings you here, have you found the perfect mate for you?" Orochimaru ask Naruto.

Naruto replied "Yes I have."

"Well who is it" Orochimaru said.

"Her name is Hinata Hyuga and I believe she is perfect for me, she is kind, never mean, sweet and she is stronger then she believe she is." Naruto said.

"Yes, she sounds the perfect mate for you. Naruto I want you go to your room and pack your things because you got a mission." Orochimaru said.

"What mission is that." Naruto ask.

"Your mission is to go back to kohona and get your mate" Orochimaru said.

"Hai, master when do we leave." Naruto said.

"Tomorrow morning" Orochimaru said and with that Naruto left Orochimaru present and went to his to pack for the trip.

**Next Day**

"Are you ready to go?" Orochimaru ask Naruto.

"Yea I'm ready." Naruto said.

"Good lets go" Orochimaru said and they left the hide out and head to kohona.

After about four days they were ½ a mile away from kohona when Orochimaru stop.

"Why are we stopping?" Naruto ask.

"Because we can't have you walk in kohona all fine because you were gone for three years and if you show up like you are now they will ask questions and we can't have that can we." Orochimaru said.

"No we can't have that so what are we going to do?" Naruto ask.

"I'm going to put a copy of your seal on you and it will last for six months and I'll put this special cream that would make your curse seal markings disappear so people wont know and I will seal your memories that have to do with me for six months and keep the tortured part and all you will remember is your mission and that you are some one student and so if they check your mind they think you were tortured and after that I attack you and you go to kohona to act like you barely escape with your life now any questions." Orochimaru said.

"Yea one, why six months?" Naruto said.

"That how long it takes for you to get near Hinata and have her trust you enough to come with you but after the six months you will remember everything and if you don't have hinata trust within six months then you keep on trying to get Hinata's trust but your mission wont end until you have Hinata's complete trust." Orochimaru said.

"Oh." Naruto said.

"Are you ready" Orochimaru ask Naruto.

"Yea I'm ready" Naruto answered.

Orochimaru did hand signals and starting fix Naruto for kohona.

**AT The Gate**

Genma and Shibuki were at the gate board out of there minds.

"Dude I'm board of sitting here it would be so cool that an injured ninja or something comes up to the gate" Shibuki said.

"Dude that is never going to happen because one no one left at all and two you are crazy" Genma said. Then he saw something coming towards them. "Hey Shibuki who is that" Genma ask pointing.

"I don't know" Shibuki said and then it hit him "No way. Genma that is Naruto."

"What are you sure" Genma said then he saw Naruto slowly coming towards them "Holy crap your right, go get the fifth Hokage and tell her to meet me in the hospital" Genma said running to get Naruto.

**Hokage office**

"Shizune, more sake please." Tsunade said.

"Tsunade I don't think that is a good idea because you already drank four sake and if you don't stop you..." but Shizune never finish because the door slam open.

"Hokage you are needed at the hospital pronto" Shibuki said.

""What! Why?" Tsunade ask.

"Because someone sowed up all beaten and badly wounded" Shibuki said.

"Alright I'm on my way" Tsunade said and they left to the hospital.

**Hospital**

Tsunade and Shizune enter the hospital and enter in the operation room.

"Alright. Who do we got here." Tsunade said and then she look at the body and saw who it was "Naruto? What the heck happen to you" Tsunade said to herself and then she said to Shizune "Shizune go get Hinata and Sakura in here now!"

"Hai" Shizune said before running of to get Hinata and Sakura.

He he he I end it here because I just feel like it so please don't forget to leave comments so until next time

TUT out^o^.


	2. Chapter 2

**TUT: Hi everyone I hope you enjoy the first chapter because I am just getting started now for the disclaimer Hinata do it.**

**Hinata: Why me?**

**TUT: because I am in love with your sister and...**

**Hinata: WHAT!**

**TUT: Yep I love your sister and you better do it or I will not make you be with Naruto.**

**Hinata: You wouldn't dare.**

**TUT: I would now say it.**

**Hinata: Fine. *Reads of from paper* Hey TUT dose not own Naruto and if he did it would not be kids friendly and hardcore ME and Naruto time*Blushing*.**

**TUT: Thanks Next is My Sweet Hanabi.**

**Rated M For Language, Violence, Gore, Some Nudity, and Lemons**

Talking

**Demon Speaking/Jutsu**

_Thoughts/Talking to Kyuubi/Flashbacks/Whispering_

**Snake's Apprentice Chapter 2**

Hinata is sitting in the garden while she watch her father and her cousin Neji training. She would have been training with her teammates Kiba, Shino, and Kurenai right now, but she over train yesterday so Tsunade told her "No training" so she is sitting in the garden wishing she could do something.

"I'm bored, I wish there was something to do." Hinata said to herself but then she heard some one.

"Then do something about it instead, moping around Hinata." a girl said. Hinata turned her head around and saw Hanabi standing there.

"Oh, hey Hanabi what are you doing here?" Hinata ask Hanabi.

"I live here you know and plus I got a day off because my sensei had an important meeting today and you didn't answered my answer to your question?" Hanabi said.

"And what question is that?" Hinata said.

"That you were bored and I said then do something about it so what are you going to do?" Hanabi said.

"I don't know ever sense Naruto disappeared I have done nothing but training and trying to find Naruto even while on my mission." Hinata said putting her chin in her right hand with her elbow on her knee.

"Hinata you are too obsessed with Naruto you need to get over him he is not repeat NOT coming back because he is dead" Hanabi said.

Hinata stood up and face Hanabi and yelled "NARUTO IS NOT DEAD!" Hinata yelled so loud that Hiashi and Neji stop there training and look over at Hinata and Hanabi.

"Hinata." Hanabi said calmly "You need to face the facts that naruto is not coming back and you know it."

"NARUTO IS NOT DEAD YOU LITTLE BITCH AND IF YOU SAY ANY THING ABOUT NARUTO BEING DEAD I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU AND THAT INCLUDES YOU TWO AS WELL!" Hinata yelled at Hanabi and then Hiashi and Neji and then walked away leaving the house.

"_I got to make sure to not say anything about Naruto around her or I will be history."_ Both Neji and Hiashi thought.

**With Team 8**

"Alright you two that is enough today we will do more tomorrow morning, see you tomorrow" Kurenai said and left Kiba and Shino standing there.

Kurenai was walking to her house when Shizune came running to her.

"What is going on Shizune and why are you running?" Kurenai ask.

"Where is Hinata?" Shizune ask out of breath.

"Hinata should be home still why?" Kurenai said.

"Okay thanks" Shizune said and runs off.

"Hey wait!" Kurenai said _"Why would she want Hinata?"_ Kurenai thought.

**Hinata Home**

Shizune ran to Hinata's house but was stop by the guards "Hult." the guards said and she stopped. "What do you want" one of them said.

"I came here for Hinata it is important!" Shizune said.

"She is not here right now." said a guard.

"Do you know where she is?" Shizune ask.

"I do." said a person.

The two guards and Shizune look and saw Hanabi standing there.

"Ah, miss Hyuga." a guard said and bowed.

"I'll take care of this" Hanabi said.

"Hai" the guards said and left.

After the guards left Hanabi then said "You want to know where Hinata is right?"

"Yea, where is she I can't find her anywhere." Shizune said.

"There are two places she could be, one is on top of the fourth head or at the waterfall." Hanabi said.

"Okay thanks." Shizune said before running off.

**Hinata**

Hinata was at the waterfall sitting under a tree holding two fox plushes and a weapon pouch in her arms.

_-Flashback Hinata's birthday Three years ago-_

_It was morning and the sun was shining into Hinata's room waking her up. Hinata rubbed her eyes and got out of bed and went to her dresser and grab her cloth and went to the bathroom. Once inside Hinata closed the door and lock it and she started to strip off her cloths, first Hinata took off her lavender nightgown leaving her in her underwear. Then Hinata unclipped her bra and let it fall on the floor and then she took off her underwear and went into the shower. First Hinata grab a bar of soap and start to rub it on her, Hinata started at her legs and move up to her stomach and traveled to her right breast then to her left and finally to her neck and she started to rub her skin until the soap was gone. Then Hinata grab the shampoo and started to wash her hair, once it was good she rinse her hair and she grab the conditioner and did the same thing. Once done Hinata got out of the shower and put her cloths on and left the bathroom and went to her room and grab her hairbrush and started to brush her hair and after she was done Hinata turned and on her bed she saw a box wrapped, so Hinata walk over to her bed and saw a card, she opened the card and it said:_

_To Hinata,_

_From Naruto_

_Happy Birthday, I hope you love these gift I got for you._

_Hinata open her present and saw two fox plushes (one was a boy and one was a girl) and a weapon pouch and another letter. Hinata pick up the two fox plushes and smiled. "There cute" Hinata thought and she open the letter and it said:_

_Hinata squeeze the girl fox and see what happen._

_So Hinata squeeze the girl fox and saw red lights coming from cheeks like it was blushing. "Aww how cute" Hinata said and look at the letter and saw more writing on the back and it said:_

_When I was at the store, I saw these and when the girl fox cheeks light up it reminded me of you so I pick it and the boy it also reminded me of someone but I don't know who. From Naruto_

_P.S: The weapon pouch have two holders for the foxes in case you get lonely and it can carry weapons too._

_Hinata smiled and put the two foxes into the weapon pouch and put it on and left to go to Naruto's apartment. Once there Hinata knocked on the door and Naruto open the door._

"_Hey Hinata how are you?" Naruto ask._

"_I'm good and I want to thank you for the presents you gave me." Hinata said smiling._

_Naruto chuckled and said "Your welcome and Happy Birthday." and lean and kiss Hinata on the mouth and Hinata wrap her arms around Naruto's neck and after a minute there stomach growled._

"_Well want to go get something to eat" Naruto ask and Hinata nodded her head and they left hand to hand to get some ramen._

_-Ichiraku-_

"_Hey old man!" Naruto yelled._

"_Hey Naruto, hey Hinata how are you." Teuchi said._

"_Were good, thanks for asking." Hinata said taking a seat then notice that Ayame isn't there and ask "where is Ayame?"_

"_She is sick, so I told her to stay home." Teuchi said._

"_Oh, I hope she get better soon." Hinata said._

"_Yea I hope so too, so what will you have?" Teuchi ask._

"_Four miso ramen please." Naruto said._

"_Alright, what about you Hinata?" Teuchi said._

"_Same but two bowl please." Hinata said._

"_Coming right up." Teuchi said._

_Once there ramen came they ate and Naruto payed and they left(_**A/N **I was running out of idea what they should talk about at Ichiraku)

"_So what do you want to do Hinata?" Naruto ask Hinata._

"_Let's go to the waterfall and talk." Hinata said._

"_Sure lets go." Naruto said._

_But before they even made a step they heard someone "Naruto!"_

_Naruto and Hinata turned around and saw Sasuke coming._

"_What is it Sasuke?" Naruto said._

"_You got a mission." Sasuke said._

"_Right now?" Naruto ask._

"_Yep and your team mates are you, me, Rock Lee, Chouji, and Kiba." Sasuke said handing Naruto his backpack._

"_Do I have to?" Naruto ask._

"_Yes now lets go." Sasuke said walking away._

_Naruto look at Hinata and said "will you walk me to the gate?"_

"_Sure Naruto-kun I would love to." Hinata said._

"_Alright lets go." Naruto said and headed to the gate._

_-Gate-_

"_About time you got here Naruto we were growing old over here." Kiba said._

"_Shut up Kiba." Naruto said walking over to his team mates._

"_Naruto!" Hinata yelled._

_Naruto turned around and said "What is it Hinata?"_

"_You forgot to give me a kiss?" Hinata said._

"_Oh yea." Naruto said walking back to Hinata and kissing her._

"_Yoooosh, the power of youth burns bright for them!" Rock Lee yelled._

"_Yo Naruto, could you finish with the kiss we need to go!" Kiba yelled._

_Naruto broke the kiss and whispered something to Hinata "well I have to go my mom is getting cranky." Hinata giggled making Naruto smile and kiss Hinata cheek before going to his team._

"_Bye Naruto I'll wait for you and come back alive!" Hinata yelled._

"_Don't worry I promise to come back that MY LIFE TIME PROMISE!" Naruto yelled giving his fox smile before disappearing._

_-End Flashback-_

"_Naruto_." Hinata whispered to herself.

"Hinata!" Someone yelled.

Hinata lift up her head and saw Shizune coming "Shizune what are you doing here?" Hinata ask.

"I came for you." Shizune said.

"Why?" Hinata ask.

"Tsunade want you in the hospital right now." said Shizune.

"Oh okay thanks." Hinata said and got up and headed to the hospital.

"Oh hey Hinata." Shizune said.

Hinata turned around and said "what?"

"Do you know where Sakura is?" Shizune ask.

"She is at Ino's flower shop." Hinata answered and left.

-Flower Shop-

"So how was your date with Sasuke yesterday?" Ino said.

"It was great but we had to cut it short because he was called on a mission." Sakura said.

"Oh that sucks for you he he." Ino said laughing.

"HEY DON'T BE MEAN, I DON'T SAY MEAN THINGS ABOUT CHOJI!" Sakura yelled at Ino.

**BRING**

"Hello welcome how can I help you." Sakura said and look at the customer "Shizune how are."

"Sakura Tsunade need you at the hospital right now." Shizune said.

"Oh alright lets go, see you Ino." Sakura said leaving with Shizune.

"See yea." Ino said.

-Hospital-

Once Hinata reach the hospital door Shizune arrived dragging Sakura behind her and grab her arm and saying "come on lets go."

"Shizune I can walk." Hinata said but Shizune didn't hear her. They arrived at the operation room and walk in.

"What the hell took you so long... never mind just get over here and help Kabuto(**A/N#1**) and me." Tsunade said and Shizune, Sakura and Hinata came over but Hinata stop and look at the person on the bed and thought_ "Naruto. What happen to you?"_

"Hinata." Tsunade said.

"Hai?" Hinata said.

"Use your Byakugan to tell me the damage." Tsunade said.

"Hai...**Byakugan**." Hinata said and was looking at the body and was shock at his injuries. "All of his ribs are broken, his left hand is broken, he have a fracture on his left hip, a dislocated shoulder, and a fracture on his ankle." Hinata said.

"Well, looks like we have a lot of work to do." Tsunade said and then thought _"who did this to you Naruto?"_

-Eight Hours Later-

"Sakura take Naruto to his room for me please." Tsunade said as she was sitting down next to Kabuto and Hinata.

"Sure." Sakura said and wheeled Naruto out of the room.

"Tsunade?" Hinata ask.

"Yes Hinata." Tsunade said.

"Will Naruto be okay." Hinata said.

Tsunade answered "I don't know, we have to wait and see." and then she said "Hinata go home, your tired and don't worry about Naruto he will be find you'll see."

Hinata nodded her head and got up and left.

"Kabuto you can go as well and if you see Sakura tell her to go home to." Tsunade said.

"Hai Hokage." Kabuto said and got up, leaving the Hokage to herself thinking _"Naruto you can't die now, not when we just got you back."_

Sorry this took so long to update because I was distracted but don't worry I will update soon.

A/N#1 Kabuto is there to keep an eye on Naruto and to see how he is doing on his mission.

Well TUT say Review Please.


	3. NoticeNot a chapter

**Hey I need help with something: Please tells me a web site (or if you know them pm me) with a lot of Naruto Jutsu's because I don't know a whole bunch of Jutsu so please help me.**

**Who ever tells me the best web site I will let you read the next two chapter (chapter 34) before I update my story for every one else so please review this and try to win the two free chapters^o^**

**TUT out and good luck.**


	4. Notice The winners

**Hey I check out the web sites and apparently it is a six way tie because apparently every one knows the narutopedia so these people will read the next two chapters (which I will pm you scene I don't know any other way to let you read the chapter earlier)**

**Winners**

_Moose007_

_NoLifeKing666_

_cmcwiki_

_Shadow of the abyss_

_Rolo-chan_

_Blackcat x_

**I will sent chapter three too you guys soon as I finish it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**TUT: Hey everyone sorry for the late update I was distracted(and grounded from writing my story for a week so that didn't help) but now I have the third chapter done so enjoy but first the disclaimer, so Hanabi please start.**

**Hanabi: Okay (Smiling) TUT does not own naruto.**

**TUT: Thanks Hanabi.**

**Hanabi: Your welcome honey (kiss TUT on the lips).**

**Hiashi: GET AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER!**

**TUT: Are you jealous? (Grins)**

**Hiashi: WHAT? NO! I want you away from my daughter!**

**TUT: On with the story.**

**Hiashi: WHAT!**

**Rated M for Language, Violence, Gore, Some Nudity, and Lemons**

Talking

**Demon Speaking/Jutsu**

_Thoughts/Talking to Kyuubi/Flashbacks/Whispering_

**Snake's Apprentice Chapter 3**

Tsunade was sitting in her office doing the great, oh I mean, the evil stack of paper when she heard a knock.

**Knock, Knock, Knock.**

"Come in" Tsunade said.

The door open and Inoichi walk in "You called me Hokage-sama?" He said.

"Yes I did, I need you to do something for me." Tsunade said.

"What is it?" Inoichi ask.

"I want you to go inside Naruto's mind." Tsunade said.

"Why do I need to be in Naruto mind?" Inoichi said.

"I want to know what happen to him in the last three years he disappeared" Tsunade said and then ask "So will you do it?"

"Hai, so when do I start?" Inoichi ask.

"Right now." Tsunade said.

"Right now? Didn't he got out of surgery about an hour ago." Inoichi ask Tsunade.

"Yes but I want to know what happen and besides I'm the hokage I can do it if I have to so lets go." Tsunade said.

So they went into Naruto's room, once in Tsunade lock the door and close the curtain so no one can see what they are doing.

"Ready Inoichi?" Tsunade ask.

Inoichi nodded and put his hand on Naruto head and close his eyes

**-Naruto Mind-**

Inoichi open his eyes and saw that he was in a sewers,_ "Is this Naruto's mind and if it is why the sewers?"_ Inoichi thought and started to walk around to try find his memories. After walking about five minutes the saw a cage with a seal on it. _"so this is where the Kyuubi have been staying for 20 years."_ Inoichi look closer in the cage and saw the kyuubi asleep so he turned around and saw Naruto laying on the ground. Inoichi was not surprise that Naruto would be here so he left them alone and started again to find where his memories are stored. When he saw a door (Okay stay with me here because I don't know if the memories are in file cabinet or there behind a door) so he open the door and saw a lot of doors that have numbers on them. _"Is this it?"_ Inoichi said and he walk to the door with the number 5 on the door and he place his hand on the door handle and open the door and walk it.

_-Flashback 10 years ago-_

_Once Inoichi walk in the door he saw that it was kohona around mid-afternoon, he walk around until he saw the park and at the park he saw kids playing left and right from swinging to running. He look around and saw himself sitting on the bench while watching Ino playing with her friends. Inoichi walk up to himself and saw that he was looking at something, so he turned his head and in the distance he saw Naruto on the ground holding something and he saw that he was beaten and the people that beaten him was walking away and he saw himself turning his head an went back watching Ino like nothing had happen. Inoichi remembered that day and he felt sad that he didn't went to go help him and he walk toward Naruto and as he approach he saw that he got up and headed to a tree and on the ground he saw Hinata looking at Naruto._

"_Here you go, I got your necklace back for you." Naruto said to Hinata._

"_Th-thank y-y-you." Hinata said._

"_I'm Naruto Uzumaki what's your name?" Naruto said extending his hand._

"_I-I'm H-H-Hinata Hyuga nice to meet you too." Hinata said accepting his hand while blushing._

"_Nice meeting you, well bye." Naruto said and started to walk of when Hinata said something._

"_Wait!" Hinata said._

_Naruto said "what is is?"_

"_Do you want to play with me?" Hinata said._

"_I can't but maybe tomorrow we can, if you are here?" Naruto said._

"_Oh, well can I at lest give you something as a thank you for helping me." Hinata said._

"_Really what is it?" Naruto ask._

_Hinata walk up to naruto and kiss his cheek(aww how cute_^o^_) and walk off saying "Bye!" and disappeared out of sight._

_Naruto stood there shock because a girl kiss his cheek and naruto smiled and headed to the hokage to tell his what happen and Inoichi followed him._

_-Hokage office-_

"_Hey jiji something amazing happen!" Naruto yelled._

_The hokage look from his papers and saw that naruto was hurt "Naruto what happen are you all right." the third said as he got up to check on Naruto._

"_I'm fine jiji, I got to tell you something that is awesome!" Naruto said excitedly._

"_What is it Naruto?" the third said._

"_Okay I was walking to the park hoping to find friends and I saw these bully's picking on a girl and one of them stole her necklace so I went to these kids to get her necklace and once I had it after I punch the big one some grown ups came and ask what was going on and ask what was going on and the kid that I punch said I stole the girl necklace and the grown up were beating me up even though I don't know why..." Naruto was interrupted by the third._

"_What they beat you up how is that awesome?" The third said._

"_I didn't finish so any ways after they beat me up I went to the girl and gave her back her necklace and she said somethings and then the ask if I want to play but I said 'I cant but maybe tomorrow' which now I wish I said yes but she said 'well can at lest give you something as a thank you for helping me' and I said 'really what is is' and she came over to me an kiss me on the cheek it was awesome I never gotten kiss before and it was nice I hope I can get more kisses from her" Naruto said grinning._

"_You got a kiss huh well who kissed you?" the third said._

"_A girl named Hinata Hyuga." Naruto said._

"_Really well I hope you get a lot more then kisses Naruto." The third said._

"_What do you mean by that jiji?" Naruto ask._

"_Eh I'll tell you when you are older now how about we celebrate you first kiss with ramen." The third said._

_Naruto eyes gotten big and said "really?" and the third nodded his head "awesome"_

**-**_End Flashbacks_

the picture started to fade and Inoichi saw the door that he went through_ "Well that didn't show me anything except his childhood or part of it well I might as well keep looking"_ Inoichi thought and we went to find his past of the three years he was gone. Inoichi went passed door 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, and 16, _"If these door lead me to his memories and the number is the year then 17 is the door that I am looking for."_ Inoichi thought and stop in front of door 17, he place his hand on the door knob and open the door.

-_Flashback 3 years ago-_

_Inoichi appeared in a cell and he look around and saw Naruto hanging on the wall. Naruto had about 100 cuts on his arm and some of them are still bleeding and over half of them are infected with pus mix with blood leaking out and 6 kunai knife in his left arm and 12 kunai in his right arm Inoichi saw that his right arm is broken in three different places and his stomach and chest was not good. They had about 150 cuts and a sword shoved right between his lung and heart, Inoichi knew that the fox was keeping him alive because with that sword no one would live. His legs had about 115 cuts and one of his knee was dislocated and had 20 kunai knife on both legs and on the ground where he was standing was soaked with blood. Inoichi heard a door opening and in came 5 people 4 men and 1 women._

"_Well I am impress that you manage to be alive after all of our treatments." a man said and Naruto open his eyes and reveling it red and what suppose to be the white part was pitch black._

"_Oh you are awake well I thought you were asleep or dead." The man said smiling._

_Naruto said nothing._

"_You know this all would been avoided if you would just tell me where Hinata Hyuga is and you would been let go..." The man was interrupted by Naruto._

"_I'll never tell you so why don't you fuck off!" Naruto yelled._

"_My...my what horrible manners...I ask you a simple question and you tell me off, oh well I guess I will have to use her." the man said and he bit his thumb and yelled "**Summoning**_** Jutsu**_" and slam the ground and a little worm with little hook's on the end appeared from the smoke._

"_Hi what do you need." the worm said._

_Naruto look at the worm and laugh "ha ha ha you think a little worm can stop me then think again."_

_The man pick up the worm and showed Naruto "this worm, is no ordinary worm no, what she do is she suck out information out of your brain and once she get all of the information she comes to me and put it in my brain down to the last detail that you have ha ha ha." Naruto eyes widen as the girl grab his head to hold him in place "Oh and don't worry it will only hurt a lot." and the man place the worm in Naruto ear and the worm start headed to the brain._

"_Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Naruto yelled in pain as the worm headed to his brain._

_Once the worm got to Naruto's brain she stab the brain with the hooks and Naruto started to fell electric bolts going through his brain._

"_Ahhhhh get out of my head!" Naruto yelled_

"_Oh I forgot to tell you more information she sucks the bigger she gets and the stronger the bolt's are ha ha ha." The man laugh as Naruto was struggling after about five minutes the worm unhook her hooks and started to find a way out but no way out was big so she made her own way out by bursting through the place where the sword was making the wound 2 inch bigger._

"_AHHHHHH!" Naruto screamed in pain._

_Once the worm was out she went to her master._

"_Oh it looks like you had a lot of information on Hinata Hyuga well I can't wait to see what information you had." The man said and pick up the worm and swallowed her whole, once in the stomach she went to the brain and start putting the info in his brain._

"_Wow you two are really close and what's this...aw how cute you gave her two fox plushes for her birthday...hm you two meet at age five and she gave you a kiss on the cheek and you made her a promise that you would come back to her well it looks like you wont keep that promise now that I have all the information I need you wont be needed and don't worry I'll keep her nice and safe for you ha ha...okay do it." The man said._

_But before they made a move the door swung open and a man said "My...my what do we have here...five people tormenting the fox container well thats not nice you guys need to be taught some manners."_

"_Who are you mister?" a man said_

"_Me why I'm your worst nightmare." The mysterious man said and Naruto eyes were closing out of exhaustion and the picture disappeared._

-_End Flashback_-

Inoichi eyes saw the door with the number 17 on there "_Who was that man?"_ Inoichi thought and went to door 18 _"I think the answer is in here?"_ Inoichi thought and his hand grab the door knob and twist it to open the door but instead of opening the door a symbol appeared and started to shock Inoichi which kick him out of Naruto's mind and back into his own body.

-**Real world**-

Tsunade was sitting on a chair when she saw Inoichi sitting up "Inoichi any success?"

"Well I got some but not much." Inoichi said

"Well what do you got." Tsunade said.

"Well from the memories I got revealed that Naruto was tortured unless he give up information." Inoichi said.

"What kind of information?" Tsunade ask.

"Information on Hinata Hyuga." Inoichi said.

"WHAT!" Tsunade yelled. "WHY!"

"Yea that confused me too but I'm afraid I don't have that information for you." Inoichi said.

"Sigh...well how did naruto escape." Tsunade ask.

"Someone saved him." Inoichi said.

"Well what did the person look like?" Tsunade ask

"I don't know apparently naruto never saw his face." Inoichi said.

"Well what year was that?" Tsunade said.

"That when he was 17 years old." Inoichi answered.

"Well if he was rescued at 17 years the why was he missing for three instead of a year or less?" Tsunade ask.

"I don't know when I try to see his memories when he was 18 a weird symbol appeared and shock me and that kick me out of his body...so I don't know what happen after he was rescued sorry." Inoichi said.

"Thanks you may go home now." Tsunade said.

"Thank you." Inoichi said bowing his head and left.

"_What is going on here and who rescued you Naruto maybe when you wake up you can tell me so please wake up soon."_ Tsunade thought before leaving the room.

**TUT: Hey everyone sorry for this long update I had to think on how to end this without giving too much information out and the winners**

_Moose007_

_NoLifeKing666_

_cmcwiki_

_Shadow of the abyss_

_Rolo-chan_

_Blackcat x_

**I am so sorry that you haven't seen this like I promise but don't worry you will still read two chapters before any one else but I want to get into writing again before I send you the two chapters so once I start getting into the habit of writing I will PM you guys to let you know a head of time like two days before I send the two chapters two you guys so you guys can read it when I sent it two you so again sorry for not giving you the chance to read this a head of time. TUT OUT!**


End file.
